Cambios por Amor
by marine-chan.ne
Summary: Lenore ahora sale con Mr.Gosh... Y esto hiere profundamente a Ragamuffin, quien para conquistarla parte en busca de alguien que le devuelva a su forma original ¿Qué pasara? ¿Encontrará a ese alguien que le ayude a recuperar su forma? ¿Logrará llegar al corazón de Lenore?


**Holaa~ A tooodo el mundooo! **

**Este es mi primer fic! :O y lo escribiré en conjunto con picassoSHnY 2.0 e.e Lalalaa~**

**Espero que les gustee! y como sabrán "Lenore the cute little dead girl" NO me pertenece TT^TT **

* * *

Un día nublado una hermosa niña paseaba con su reciente amor descubierto. A los ojos de un desconocido la pareja se veía feliz y perfecta... pero no era así para Ragamuffin que melancólico había estado toda la tarde mirando con resignación a Lenore y Mr. Gosh, ya que había estado enamorado de ella desde que le había devuelto la vida con su sangre. "¿Por qué, de la noche a la mañana Lenore había comenzado a salir con Mr. Gosh si antes ni siquiera le miraba a la cara?" Pensaba con tristeza Ragamuffin detrás de los arbustos... Había una respuesta clara: Lenore jamás podría amar a un pequeño muñeco, debía buscar a alguien que le pudiera devolver a su apariencia original para así poder conquistarla.

-SII! ESO HARÉ!- gritó el muñeco saltando y saliendo corriendo. Interrumpiendo un momento importante para los dos melosos quedando desconcertados.

Y así partió su búsqueda.

"Volveré, mi querida Lenore" pensó esperanzado mirando desde ya lejos a su amada junto a otro hombre.

XXXXX

Ya llevaba varias semanas de viaje, sin contar las semanas en las que estuvo investigando quien podría ser el que le devuelva su forma. Era agotador, principalmente porque era de pequeña estatura y tenia que colarse a las carretas y autos de la gente lo cual hacia que a veces saliera volando por la velocidad o correr peligro de ser atropellado; pero lo hacia por Lenore, y valía la pena.

Estaba cansado, no había comido hace ya bastante y comenzaba a perder de a poco las esperanzas... hasta que vio algo, o mas bien a alguien, que le hizo pensar que por fin lo conseguiría, que estaba salvado; aunque tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para convencer a la mujer de que lo ayudara.

XXXXX

-¡YA HAN PASADO MAS DE DOS MESES Y NI RASTRO DE ÉL!

-hey tranquilízate, no debe de estar muy lejos. Ya sabes como es él.

-TÚ NI LO CONOCES - le gritó Lenore roja de tanto gritar y de buscar en todos lados

-¡pero qué te pasa, por qué te importa tanto!

Lenore se reincorporó del suelo, en donde había estado buscando las ultimas dos horas, con los puños apretados y haciendo rechinar los dientes.

-¡Me importa porque es mi amigo, es pequeño y la verdad no se que le pueda pasar. Jamas había salido sin avisar y si lo hizo jamas fue por tanto tiempo ¡¿TÚ QUÉ QUIERES QUE CREA?!

Mr. Gosh se tragó todo lo que quería decir después de semejante aclaración, retrocedió unos pasos por miedo a lo que le llegara a hacer esa pequeña niña.

-Sa-sabes Lenore... Yo mejor me retiro para que te calmes un poco.

-No puedo calmarme hagas lo que hagas- murmuró con los dientes apretados reanudando su búsqueda.

Mr. Gosh suspiró pesadamente y salió del salón.

-Ya he estado buscando más de cuatro horas o más y aún no apareces- se lamento pasándose la manga por la frente -Donde estás Ragamuffin... donde.

Unas lagrimas traicioneras se le escaparon de los ojos.-Q-qué es esto, Lágrimas?.

Cansada y derrotada decidió sacar a pasear al gato N° 124 y salió por la puerta principal sin intención de no hacer ruido, haciendo que toda la casa temblara y el pomo de la puerta cayera con el portazo que dio al salir.

Mientras la chica esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, se dio cuanta de que no había nadie a su alrededor, miró a la izquierda, a su derecha y hacia atrás, y no había absolutamente nadie, nadie a su alrededor. Eso ayudó a que Lenore se deprimiera más y darse cuenta de lo mucho que le hacia falta su amigo Ragamuffin. Uno pensaría que podría conseguir apoyo en su nuevo novio, pero había algo en ella que le decía que no podía contar con él en esto... y en nada, casi.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había perdido casi todo el verde y ya comenzaba a titilar. Apresuro el paso y a mitad de la calle se puso a correr por instinto, a pesar de que no había nadie. cuando llego a la otra vereda estaba cansada, al ser la calle ancha había corrido bastante y se apoyo en sus rodillas, jadeando, con la cabeza abajo y dejando caer su recuperado el aliento se reincorporo y justo frente a ella, muy cerca estaba mirándola un hombre esquelético con una capa negra y capucha. Lenore retrocedió unos pasos asustada al ver a tal hombre tan cerca de su cara; este sonrió de lado y comenzó a hablar,a diferencia de lo que Lenore se esperaba, con una voz de un hombre vivo y normal.

-Veo que estas algo deprimida~ ¿Verdad pequeña?- comenzó el hombre - Qué te parece si llevas algo de mi mercancía?- levantó su capa y colgando de ella habían pequeños frascos de llamativos colores, azules, verdes, naranjo y otros que la pequeña no sabia reconocer- Anda pequeña coge uno, el quieras.

Lenore temerosa se acerco a él y cogió el color que más le gusto, el naranjo.

-Aaaah~ buena elección pequeña.

Lenore había quedado fascinada con el liquido de la botella, era de un naranjo fuerte pero que jamas había visto. Miró con mas cuidado y vio pequeños brillos recorriendo todo el contenido. Fue ahí cuando reaccionó y dudó un poco de todo lo que pasaba.

-¿De que me sirve esto?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Es una poción mágica creada por mi- contesto dándose importancia el hombre-Ejem... eso, pequeña, te ayudara a recobrar la felicidad que una niña como tu debería tener.

-Necesito que alguien vuelva conmigo para ser feliz- dijo seria.

- Y esto te la devolverá.

-¿Me devolverá a Ragamuffin?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

-No,- la esperanza de la niña se esfumo y al ver esto el hombre se apresuró a decir- pero te dará lo que tu corazón mas quiera y te aseguro que la tristeza se irá.

Abrió la palma de su mano y miro el frasco y luego al hombre que esperaba con una sonrisa la respuesta.

-Mmm-pensó un poco- Si... La quiero-respondió al fin.

-Oh~ Muy bien... Un gusto hacer un trato contigo- esta vez una voz tenebrosa y fea salio de la boca del hombre, se sentía como si dos personas hablaran a la vez. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como de despedida, y desapareció dejando un pequeño rastro de humo

Contenta con lo que había conseguido y algo extrañada por lo que acababa de pasar se dio media vuelta para regresar a su hogar.

-Vamos Gatito a casa y a ver qué hará este lindo liquido naranja- tomo al gato de la cola y deshizo sus pasos en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar, se acercó a la puerta y sin mirar, por confianza a saber que siempre estaba ahí, intentó tomar el pomo... pero en su lugar toco algo muy conocido para ella, su mano; el pomo no estaba. Buscó rápido con la mirada y nada.

-Debe haber rodado ya lejos-. murmuró para sí.

-MR. GOSH- Llamó a gritos.

Esperó unos minutos y este no llegaba. Gritó y grito con todo su aliento y no había señal de él. Resignada se sentó en la escalera abrazando sus rodillas.

-Gatito?... Qué hago ahora?- levantó la mirada y vio a su Gatito tirado inerte frente a ella.

Como no tenia en que divertirse, comenzó a pensar en su problema de sentirse sola y en su amigo Ragamuffin. Esto la hizo acordarse del frasco con el liquido llamativo. Lo busco en sus bolsillo, sacó miles y miles de cosas hasta que por fin, el frasquito salio.

-Vamos a ver que hace el liquido Gatito.

Saco el corcho y dirigió la boquilla a sus labios.

-Por favor que me ayude.- y antes de vertirlo en ella susurró el nombre de su amigo- Ragamuffin.

El liquido comenzó a llenar su boca y sin querer pensar en nada se lo trago de inmediato. Comenzó a toser desesperada y cuando logró tranquilizarse sintió que su pecho se encogía y su cuerpo se estiraba y ardía por dentro.

-Pe-pero que es... esto- se pregunto tirada en el piso con un dolor de muerte- Gatito... ayúdame.

Era mucho dolor... quería morirse, pero recordó que... que ya lo estaba. Unos minutos después comenzó a ver borroso, luego gris y antes de perder la conciencia vio dos zapatos negros acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

* * *

**Ya! Stop Stop Stop! Mucha lectuura! Jajá...Eso es toodo para el primer cap! :D Les Gustó? díganme en los Reviews **

**El próximo capitulo estará en la cuenta de mi amiga: picassoSHnY 2.0 **

**Lalalaa~**

**Adiós! Que le vaya bien~! **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Bye-Bye~ Besoos! **

**~*Marine*~ **


End file.
